


Even Steam

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Series: Some Assembly Required [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post 4.12, more mention of ian/mickey than activity, non-romantic ian and svetlana in case that needs clarifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He was crying” Ian says softly from the couch as she steps outside her door. He has him balancing on his on lap, Yevgeny throwing his weight around in an attempt to stand straight. He throws his head back, cheeks red with laughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this was born out of a post i made on tumblr where I distressed over how many gallavich fics are ruined for me by Svetlana hate so please have some Ian and Svetlana (and Yvegeny) bonding.
> 
> There will be more gallavich-centric fics in this little verse but for now, please let me know what you think!

Motherhood is nothing like the books she's never read described. She's never had another person rely on her so heavily. And he's barely a person, just a bundle of fat and snot and giggles. His laughter fills her heart and her head and -

 

her body jumps and her eyes shoot open. She must have closed her eyes for a moment. She can hear his laughter now flitting through the house. She had come into her bedroom for _something_. She remembers they are alone in the house, her and Yvegeny, well them and -

 

“He was crying” Ian says softly from the couch as she steps outside her door. He has him balancing on his on lap, Yevgeny throwing his weight around in an attempt to stand straight. He throws his head back, cheeks red with laughter.

 

“He not crying now” Svetlana replies, sitting down on the beside him, reaching out to rub over her son's hand. He smiles at her before bouncing more forcefully on Ian's lap as if to show her what he's been up to.

 

“ _byt' ostorozhnym_ ” Svetlana warns and while Ian doesn't know what she said he knows what she meant and reassures her “He's alright”

 

“You better now?” she asks pulling her onto her feet once more and circles the room picking up the assorted clothes that come with having a baby in the house. Clothes that she knows once belonged to Liam Gallagher but no-one ever said anything so neither does she.

 

“No” Ian answers matter-of-factly, as Yvegeny plonks his body down, seemingly tired of balancing.

He starts, instead, tapping his palms off Ian's arms, twisting so Ian's right arm becomes a sort of piano for him.

 

She can hear Mickey and Mandy hovering in the kitchen nights before discussing how Ian won't let anyone touch him and she feels a fucked up sort of victory.

 

“You eat today?” she asks after several moments of silence, save for Yvegeny's gargling, as she moves to the kitchen.

 

“Mandy made me toast earlier.” he answers her truthfully.

 

“That not what I ask.” Svetlana shakes her head.

 

He blinks. “No, I haven't eaten.”

 

“I make you something” It's a statement, not an offer. “And you eat it.”

 

“You don't have to. I-” Ian starts scrunching his eyes tight and shakes his head.

 

“You take care of baby, I take care of you, we take care of each other.” Svetlana explains, rummaging in the fridge.

 

“We?”

 

“You, me, baby, Nika, Mandy, that other guy who live here, you know the short and angry one.” she smirks, her tongue rolling over the r.

 

“He's not so bad” Ian shrugs, seemingly anxious at the mention of Mickey's name.

 

“No, not so bad” Svetlana agrees.

 

She makes him a grilled cheese sandwich and he eats most of it.

 

“He has your eyes.” Ian says, changing the subject gesturing towards the baby still happily playing in his lap.

 

“How you know what colour eyes I have?” Svetlana's voice is teasing.

 

_Process of elimination._

 

“I see you, Svetlana.”

 

“Yeah, I see you too orange boy” she tells him and there was a time it would have sounded like a threat. But now he holds her son in his lap when he won't let anyone near him and she thinks perhaps motherhood has made her soft.

 

“I will not stab you through the heart with screwdriver. I promise” It suddenly becomes important to her that he knows that, that he feels safe in this house.

 

*

 

Later when the house starts filling up and Yvegeny is asleep in his cot, she watches him place his plate in the sink, dodging looks from Mickey who knows better than to approach him. He raises his head and meets her eye and smiles just enough. She winks with a smile of her own knowing Mickey has caught the whole exchange.

 

Ian quietly slinks back into the bedroom.

 

“The fuck are you winking at him for?” Mickey asks the second the door shuts behind him.

 

“We friends now.” Svetlana shrugs as if it were a normal occurrence. As if it wasn't the first time he has properly engaged with anyone in weeks.

 

“Family, maybe”

**Author's Note:**

> "byt' ostorozhnym" means "be careful" in Russian
> 
> (you can find me over on tumblr at [themoonoversoho](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/))


End file.
